


Curiosity

by BorosPaladin



Series: Jackandra [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Biotics, F/F, Mildly Dubious Consent, Misuse of Biotics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5776177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorosPaladin/pseuds/BorosPaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got inspired to write some Jackanda. My first attempt at smut, so it probably sucks. Also it's more dub-con than non-con, but i'm tagging on the safe side given that this is my first foray into smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my Jackandra-shipping friend Hannah](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+Jackandra-shipping+friend+Hannah).



Miranda didn’t know where the thought came from, but it wouldn’t leave her head. She first noticed it when she was submitting another report to the Illusive Man about a mission’s outcome; Jack’s wild, unfocused powers proved quite the asset. 

She wondered just how Jack had sex. 

Not the simple physical motions, of course, but how did Jack interact with intimacy? She was violent and aggressive about everything else, would she still be so in private chambers? 

Miranda wasn’t truly thinking about Jack having sex all the time, but it was a regular feature of her considerations from then on. A glance in the mess hall at Jack’s scars, reviewing the ship’s status and noticing increased heat from an area below engineering, even the eternally unresolved consideration of getting a tattoo to make herself a little less “perfect” led down the same familiar path … come to think of it, what did Jack’s tattoos look like around her crotch? 

It didn’t take long before Jack noticed, of course. Jack, already overly sensitive to the people around her and especially to Miranda, was at first annoyed at Miranda staring too much, but decided just to ignore it. But Jack knew the difference between an inquisition and curiosity, and soon began to wonder just what was going on behind those almost gently questioning looks. (She’s still Cerberus, right? Does she even know what it means to be gentle? Not like she’d ever be gentle with me.) And of course, there were only so many reasons why Miranda could have suddenly taken an increased interest in keeping the compartment under engineering tidy. 

It was Miranda who broke first - privately, at least. She began thinking of Jack and her violent ways while stroking the day’s stresses away with a choice vibrator. Not even a week later, she caught herself moaning Jack’s name during an orgasm. THough she was in private, it was still embarrassing, and once she had dealt with that feeling the vibrator just didn’t seem  _ intense  _ enough anymore. Jack noticed the change, of course, as Miranda couldn’t help but blush and quickly look away after even glancing at Jack. Again, Jack was at first confused and a little offended, but gradually realized just what had to be happening. 

Normally, Jack made a point of being away for whatever reason when Miranda came down to ‘inspect’ her little room, but Miranda’s fantasies were a little too tempting for Jack. The next day, Jack was not only around when Miranda stepped off the elevator but naked … and stroking herself, just a little. Barely a tease by her standards, but it would certainly be enough to put Miranda off ease. Miranda wasn’t sure what those noises were until she was at the landing on the staircase down from engineering; the realization made her freeze and turn bright red. She considered going back up, but that would alert the entire crew that something was odd, so she gathered up what fortitude she could and decided that she could pretend to be offended at Jack’s behavior.

She stepped into the central corridor leading straight to Jack’s bed and froze. Jack was sitting on a box, legs wide, facing her, sliding a single finger up and down her slit and grinning predatorily. Jack’s other hand flashed out in a grabbing motion, and Miranda was biotically yanked to Jack, where Jack grabbed her hair and looked down on her. 

“Glad you could finally join me, princess. I’ve been wondering when you’d come by.”

Miranda tried to stammer out a response, but couldn’t even form single syllables. Jack just laughed. 

“Cat got your tongue? Well, it seems I haven’t been quite forward enough with you,” she snapped as she jerked Miranda’s mouth to her slick labia. “Lick.”

All her life, Miranda had been confident and in control. She had defied one authority after another, from her father to the Illusive Man, but in that moment she couldn’t help herself. She had longed for this taste for far too long, and she eagerly opened her mouth to please Jack. Jack chuckled between moans as Miranda’s tongue slid up and down, circling her clit occasionally only to probe deeper, eager to drink Jack’s wetness. Miranda grew more desperate as Jack grew louder, starting to suckle and even bite a little (“harder next time,” Jack cackled) before Jack jerked her head away, forcing her to stare up and the bald renegade. 

“Good girl,” Jack said. “But now it’s my turn.”

Jack leapt off the box and tackled Miranda to the floor. “First rule of my room, you’re wearing too much.” Biotics kep Miranda pinned as Jack grabbed a knife and began slicing Miranda’s uniform off, first along her sides then down her legs. “Stop squirming, princess. I don’t think you want me to leave marks.” Miranda’s face turned red again as she tried to keep still under the knife now running down from her neck between her breasts to - and then it was gone again, only to reappear on one arm, then the other. Jack barely had to flick her wrists to get the tatters from body to floor, but Miranda barely had time to appreciate Jack’s skill with a knife before one of Jack’s hands was around her neck and the other in her cunt. 

“You’ve been waiting so long for this, haven’t you, princess? You want to feel the danger, You want to feel me threaten to tear you apart. Hell, you know how much I hate everything you stand for, you want to feel that fear.” The hand around Miranda’s throat squeezed a little tighter, and Miranda groaned in pleasure as Jack’s other hand thrusted faster and more lightly. “But you can’t admit to yourself that you enjoy this, and you sure as hell won’t admit it to the crew, so I’ll go easy on you this time.” Jack put her knee on Miranda’s chest, releasing the biotic hold but keeping her pinned. “Now be quiet.” 

Jack pivoted so that Miranda had Jack’s foot in her mouth and was helpless to look at anything other than Jack’s cunt and ass. The engines seemed to grow warmer and louder as Jack began working on Miranda’s parts, she couldn’t even process what Jack did as her eyes rolled back in her head and she sucked on Jack’s toe to keep from screaming - 

It ended just as suddenly as it had started, but Miranda was surprised that she had managed to keep from alerting the entire ship to her position after that chain of orgasms. Jack tossed Miranda some tape to put her uniform back together before lying down on her bed, grinning. 

“So when you said - “

“Yes, princess. You’re coming back. You really don’t have much of a choice there.”


End file.
